30 Days Has September
by MelanieM2108
Summary: Thirty days has September, April, June and November all the rest have thirty one. Except ... When Julian Day a.k.a Calendar Man forgets his most important date how will that fare for his fate?


_Thirty Days Has September._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman universe; _DC comics,_ _Warner Bros_. and _Rocksteady _do. This includes anything affiliated to said companies. Any characters you do not recognise are mine. I make no profit from this piece of writing, it is purely intended as _fan-fiction_ for amusement purposes. I do not condone violence or rape.

This little plot bunny came to me after re-finishing Batman Arkham City.

It is intended as a one-shot but may be continued.

P.S So far my work is unbeta'd so any grammatical or spelling mistakes are my own. If anyone wants to volunteer please PM me.

This is also posted un-edited on my Adult fanfiction account.

_Warning: some gorish and violent scenes. _

Speaking: _"Hi."_

Flashbacks_: _**I'm Batman**_**.**_

Thoughts_: Nobody likes Superman._

Summary: _Thirty days has September, April, June and November all the rest have thirty one. Except ... When Julian Day a.k.a Calendar Man forgets his most important date how will that fare for his fate?_

"Thirty days has September, April, June and November. All the rest have thirty one. Except February alone. To which we twenty eight assign, till leap year gives us twenty nine*." Julian Day sat alone in his cell under the Arkham City courthouse repeating everything he knew of the calendar as if he were a broken record. Batman had come to visit him once a month, hearing of a past murder each time.

Batman, however, wasn't his only visitor; his bride Lyna visited him whenever she could. Having to escape from the horrific inmates every moment she was away from his cell. Blood that wasn't her own ran through her long blonde hair, narrowly missing falling into her eyes and trailing behind her as she entered the courthouse. This time was no different. The blood stained her white cloak a deep crimson and even now, Julian took no notice of it. He'd been around enough blood to ignore it.

Every year, he recounted tales of his encounters with the Batman or people that he had murdered to her. Gloating over how he had killed three women on mother's day that had looked just like her. The fact that he had killed women with her likeness didn't bother her...

Now you might be thinking why would a somewhat sane woman even consider falling for a man that would _willingly _kill a woman that looked like her? It's bad enough, yes, that he kills at all but for a woman that looks like her? You'd think that she'd panic, but no. See years earlier ten to be exact she had been at work at the Stoic and Aanderson Law firm as a personal assistant, yet again being sexually harassed by her middle-aged, greying boss when Julian Day had entered her life.

*****_**Flashback***_

**"Come now, Lyna baby, you know that you want me." Came Vincent Aanderson's, (her boss'), poor attempt at flirting as she walked by his desk, narrowly missing his grab at her skirt-clad behind. Unable to walk behind due to the big window at the back of his chair. She'd heard his offers before and every time she'd refused. "You know the answer to that sir, no and every time after that, no." She was getting annoyed with his constant attempts to bed her.**

**She was one step away from throwing his solid gold letter opener at his nether regions, perhaps then he'd get the message. "You always say that baby, and you know that it'll happen eventually." **_**Keep dreaming, buddy. **_**She thought to herself, starting to leave when his secretary buzzed him. (**Yes, he has both a personal assistant and a secretary.) **"Mr. Aanderson, your 10:00 is here." The woman's voice came through the speakers on his desk. "Excellent, Barbara. (**Stereotypical secretary name anyone?) **Send her in." Came his curt reply. "Yes sir."**

**No sooner had she spoken, when in came a sharply dressed man with silver streaked, black hair and bright green eyes. He was followed by a burly man with brown hair and blue eyes who was wearing a grey suit, that immediately drew the attention of the young twenty three year old assistant. Little did she know that she had too attracted the burly man's attention. **

**"Ah Vincent, good to see you again." The black haired man spoke. "You as well, Ripley. This is my assistant Lyna, Lyna this is my oldest friend." Mr. Aanderson gestured to Lyna. She gave a small nod in acknowledgement, trying to get a glimpse at the burly man without being noticed. "You always had an eye for the lookers, Vinny, have you had your way with her yet?" Ripley grinned at his friend. **

**"Not yet, but I will soon enough isn't that right baby?" Aanderson pulled Lyna into his arms before she could react, laying a peck on her cheek. She pushed him away with disgust, wiping at her cheek. The burly man had tensed slightly with the contact. "Not now, not ever!" Lyna spat at her boss. "You could always fire her if she refuses, claim she was the one attempting to sleep with the boss." Ripley leered towards her. **

**A slight growl escaped the burly man's mouth. "You be quiet, Day!" Ripley snapped at the man. "I could couldn't I? Nobody would be the wiser and I could sleep with her any time I wanted, until I get sick of her." Aanderson grinned, starting towards Lyna, his pants already tightening with the thought. "Stay away from me!" Lyna gasped, backing away from him. **

**Before anyone could react, the burly man ran at the desk, grabbing the letter opener that Lyna had been imagining using and attacking Ripley, shielding the gory sight from Lyna's view. The only noise that was made was a slight 'guck' as the man released Ripley's body. Vincent was his next target he immediately set upon him, tackling Vincent to the ground, straddling his thighs. **

**"You like to rape women huh? Try raping without anything to use!" With another swing of the man's arm Vincent was downed. His scream of pain reverberated throughout the office, causing the secretary to fall out of her chair in shock. The man turned towards Lyna who was cowered in the corner of the office, blood trailed down his hair and onto her clothes. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, running his fingers down her cheek. She flinched slightly before nodding. **

**The doors slammed open yet again, but this time it was the police. One policeman rushed straight to the burly man and restrained him. The second checked both Ripley's and Vincent's pulses. "Dead." She murmered. "Julian Day, you're under arrest for the murders of Ripley Nash and Vincent Aanderson, you have the right to remain silent..." **

**Everything after that was a blur to Lyna, she'd tried to defend him as he'd defended her but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "Julian Day." She murmured quietly as they carted him away. They'd sentenced him to life in Gotham prison, assigned her a councellor, but it hadn't changed anything. Her savior was in prison. And she'd see to it he was freed.**

A few years later they were married on May 13th after she had the case re-tried and the jury had acquitted him. But after that his killings started again despite her telling him that she wanted a family. She could handle that, she'd gotten pregnant after her last visit to his cell as the guard had let her in temporarily.

She was currently four months along and she'd barely gotten to his cell, stabbing the men that tried to have her way with her, and staying out of the view of the Bat. "Guess what day it is today hon?" She asked Julian, her hand reaching through the bars of his cell. She planned to keep him in his cell until the outside was safe enough for the both of them to escape.

The guard had disappeared somewhere after a call went out that Catwoman had broken into Hugo Strange's vault. "I don't know, I haven't killed anybody on this day... Is it significant?" Calendar Man looked as though he didn't care if it was important or not.

_He forgot again? He's the __**Calendar Man!**__ How could he forget? I remind him every year. _His eyes narrowed in the middle of his now bald head. "Would you hurry and open this door, you're becoming quite bothersome." Her heart crushed at his words, her hormones affecting her brain. _Bothersome? He thinks we're bothersome? My baby is bothersome? How DARE he! _

Her mind snapped as she fumbled for the keys and blade in her pocket, her hands clasped each item before unlocking his cell. "Finally! It's about time you opened the door, I have important dates to prepare for." He walked by her quickly heading for the stairs. She tackled him from behind, her blade piercing his spine. She flipped him over and glared at his face before bringing the knife above her head. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY HON!" His eyes widened in realisation at the last possible moment.

Lyna started sobbing softly, before her sobs turned into hysterical laughter. She dragged Julian back to his cell before using a rope to attach him to the light above his cell. "It'll be okay sweety, mummy's gonna take care of you. It's just you and me now." She pulled her cloak tight around her as she left the courthouse.

The next month on Father's day Batman returned to the courthouse to find a long dead Calendar Man, next to him was a calender and written in blood were the words _**May 13th, Lyna and Julian's Anniversary. See you soon Batman.**_

**Hope you enjoyed, I had a lot of fun writing this. Please review. :) xMelaniex**

***This was funny to me because it was the 29th word.**


End file.
